<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bites by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999060">Love Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [115]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [115]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You hummed against Prompto’s neck, drawing a laugh from the blond when your lips latched onto his skin. You sucked at the pale, speckled skin -- right below his Adam’s apple -- a smile tugging at your lips as Prompto buried his nose into your shoulder. He pressed light kisses to the flesh, his breath hitching when you gave him a small nip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s lips ghosted to your neck as you leaned back, your thumb tracing the bruise on his pale skin, admiring your handiwork. He kissed up and down the column of your throat, pulling skin between his teeth at your jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn,” he purred, giving you one last gentle peck before he ravaged your neck; biting and suckling at the skin -- none too gently -- until it turned a deep red. He repeated the process twice more, each time leaving a mark further down your throat. Having finished marking you, Prompto retraced his path, placing numerous kisses to each hickey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back, there was a smirk on his lips, blue-violet eyes examining the line of love bites trailing down your throat. The corner of his mouth twitched, giving him a lop-sided smirk, before his eyes met yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he cooed, capturing your lips in a tender kiss. “Now we match.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>